<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"You can call me Koutarou" by Mxlky_aly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802414">"You can call me Koutarou"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxlky_aly/pseuds/Mxlky_aly'>Mxlky_aly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou-centric, Confessions, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, bokuto cant say akaashis name so he gives him nicknames, bokuto is a big loser, bokuto is such a softie, literally just pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxlky_aly/pseuds/Mxlky_aly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if he wanted to say something like he didn’t want to be friends with him anymore? What if he just disowned him as a friend, or maybe even slapped him for being so stupid.</p><p>“Bokuto-san” Akaashi spoke again, trying to get his attention, but it still didn't work.</p><p>What if he just left him, and told everyone else in the school and the whole team? Would they have pointed and laughed at him? He didn’t want to be alone again, in middle school, it was already like that. Did he deserve to have friends and love now? It was only fair towards him if he did. And if he could still play volleyball-</p><p>“Bokuto-san!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"You can call me Koutarou"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey! this is my first fic, and I had to get my special friend @/mango_cult to help me post because I'm a big noob (ó﹏ò｡)<br/>make sure you comment, and let me know how you feel about it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto was thinking about Keiji Akaashi again. Keiji was a cute boy, with a slender figure and dark blue eyes. </p><p>Bokuto was in the school gym, and he looked at his own reflection through the big, glassy windows. He looked at his bright surroundings of the gym. Koutarou had always loved the school gym, as it reminded him of home, and all of the practices and games he’s had with his team so far. It encouraged his tendency to be happy and outgoing all the time.</p><p>Koutarou saw a figure in the distance, and it happened to look like it was actually someone. It was the intimidating, cold stone faced Keiji Akaashi. </p><p>Koutarou gulped. He looked at his reflection once again. He was a tall, darker skinned male. His hair was always styled up, and was a very attractive, outgoing person. Once, he had saved a kitten from a tree.</p><p>But not even a smart person who had helped a kitten out of a tree would be prepared for what Koutarou had in store today.</p><p>The sun had shone through the windows, making Koutarou all smiley. He loved sunny days, and rainy days too where he could just run around in the rain. He had grabbed a volleyball from the cart, and brushed it against his hands before throwing it up in the air and catching it.</p><p>He walked to the line, and threw it up high in the air before jumping up in the air and spiking it. It was almost out, but it was a line shot which made him smile. “Hey hey hey!” he cheered, pumping his fists in the air.</p><p>“Hello Bokuto-san.” Akaashi walked in the gym doors. Bokuto watched as he took his jacket off, exposing his arms and shoulders. He wasn’t too buff, nor he wasn’t too slim either. Bokuto couldn’t take his eyes off of him.</p><p>“I love you” he blurted out, and Akaashi had a confused look spread across his face. Bokuto had covered his mouth. He hadn’t meant to say that so suddenly, or at all. Both of them were lost in each other's eyes. </p><p>Bokuto was the first to speak again after those seconds of pure silence. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what got over me.” he rubbed the back of his neck. It didn't seem like Akaashi cared though, as he went back to his face he displayed as usual.</p><p>He took steps forward to Bokuto. Every inch, every step he took towards him made his heart ache. What was he going to say to him? He messed up really badly he thought. Why couldn’t Akaashi just say now instead of keeping him waiting? God, how he just wanted to sit under a table and-</p><p>“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi spoke. Bokuto took a deep breath. Akaashi was now two steps away from him, and Bokuto didn’t notice as he was too deep in his thoughts. </p><p>What if he wanted to say something like he didn’t want to be friends with him anymore? What if he just disowned him as a friend, or maybe even slapped him for being so stupid.</p><p>“Bokuto-san” Akaashi spoke again, trying to get his attention, but it still didn't work.</p><p>What if he just left him, and told everyone else in the school and the whole team? Would they have pointed and laughed at him? He didn’t want to be alone again, in middle school it was already like that. Did he deserve to have friends and love now? It was only fair towards him if he did. And if he could still play volleyball-</p><p>“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi said once more, which snapped Bokuto out of his thoughts and back to the real world again.</p><p>Bokuto gave off a worried look, and Akaashi only sighed. Fiddling with the volleyball he still had in his hands, Bokuto sighed and batted his eyelashes. “Yeah kaashi?” </p><p>Akaashi shook his head and cupped his hands around Bokuto’s cheeks. He closed his eyes, and kissed Bokuto. Bokuto’s eyes widened before he dropped the volleyball and slowly wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s waist.</p><p>Akaashi was the first to pull away, he averted his eyes away from direct eye contact with Bokuto. He watched as the volleyball slowly began to roll away. “I love you too.”</p><p>They both looked at each other with lustful eyes. Bokuto smiled so brightly, brighter than he ever has before. Maybe the smile of when they win games. No, it was definitely bigger. </p><p>The best thing was, was that Bokuto finally got to see the soft smile on Akaashi’s face, for the first time in a while. He liked it, he looked pretty when he did.</p><p>“Can I kiss you again?” Bokuto asked, tilting his head. Akaashi laughed at that, and nodded his head. </p><p>Bokuto his time pulled Akaashi in close, their bodies close as Bokuto placed his lips on Akaashi’s again, and Akaashi’s arms were around his neck.</p><p>The kiss was more passionate than the first one, and Bokuto loved every second of it. He was glad his first kiss was from Akaashi, and he was also glad that he was his first love. </p><p>They pulled away from each other and Bokuto gave Akaashi a quick peck on the nose, and then his forehead. </p><p>“I don’t feel like practicing anymore, Bokuto-san” Bokuto began to worry about what Akaashi had said.</p><p>“Do you feel sick?? Was it because of me?” Bokuto exclaimed in a worried tone. Akaashi laughed, and placed a hand on Bokuto’s chest. </p><p>“No Bokuto-san, I want to stay in your arms. I want to be with you instead.” he shook his head.</p><p>Bokuto clued in, and they agreed to clean up, and walk home together, to Akaashi’s house.</p><p>Bokuto was finishing putting the volleyballs back away when he turned around to see Akaashi putting back on his jacket. “Hey Kaashi?”</p><p>“Mm?”</p><p>“You can call me Koutarou”</p><p>“And you can call me Keiji”</p><p>Bokuto smiled, and finished putting the balls away. He ran over to Akaashi, and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.</p><p>They began to walk side by side, out of the gym and home.</p><p>“Hey Keiji?”</p><p>“Yes, Kou?”</p><p>“I love you so much”</p><p>“I love you too, Kou.” Akaashi stopped, and smiled at him. He held his hand out, and Bokuto intertwined their pinkies and they began to walk again.</p><p>Not even a can of an energy drink would make Bokuto this happy, or awake. The heated feeling against his cheeks he loved. He wanted to spend every moment with Akaashii, as he was his sun. He was his reason to wake up every morning, knowing that he could hang out with him. He loved him, and he loved him back. That’s how this story goes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>